Ghostwriter, Chapter 9, Finale
by rikkisixx
Summary: final chapter


You spend the next couple of weeks working on a client's book, trying not to worry about Sam and Sully. Sam does text you every morning, which is comforting, but the overall concern doesn't go away, especially at night when your arm lands on the empty side of the bed.

You're typing away when your phone buzzes, alerting you to a voicemail. You curse with annoyance, your phone didn't even ring and now you have a voicemail. It's a number you don't know, so you put it on speaker to listen while you keep typing.

"Hey, babe! Victor and I are on our way back, but there's some fog here so we're not cleared for take off yet. But don't worry, we'll be in the air as soon as possible."

Relief washes over you and then you're struck with how much you have missed hearing his voice. Your mind begins to wander as you think about him coming home, holding you, kissing you, fucking you…

Your whole body starts to feel warm as you fantasize about Sam's return. You close your laptop and go into your room. You shut the curtains and crawl into bed, placing your phone next to you. You play the voicemail again and as his voice echoes against the walls of your room[;] your hand slides into your pants and you start to massage your clit. You use your free hand to play the message again over and over. You lick your lips, slide down the bed a bit more and close your eyes. You're thinking about every inch of Sam naked, and in front of you. You're imagining licking his neck, his scars, his big[,] thick cock. You let out a whimper as your clit swells. You play the message again, louder. You're feeling the orgasm about to come, the heat rising from your feet to your face, when you hear…

"Whoa, babe, starting without me?"

You shoot up and see Sam, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"BABY!" you cry out, leaping from the bed to him, "You said you were stuck!"

"Yea, that was hours ago! Do you not check your messages?"

"It JUST came in."

"Ah, and this was your response to it, then?"

You blush and fumble with your hands. He takes the hand he caught down your pants and gives each finger a suck. You pull him into bed and the two of you don't leave it until well into the next day.

A few months go by and before you know it, Sam's bringing a giant Douglas Fir into your living room after you've spent the day decorating the rest of the house for Christmas. The first Christmas together is always magical for you, but it's extra magical knowing how excited Sam is for Christmas. You've invited over Sully, Nathan, Elena, and little Cassie over for the day. He's never hosted a holiday before, and when you suggested it his eyes lit up like you'd never seen before.

Today is the 23rd and Sam gets the tree up in the living room. You put on some Christmas music and after he sets the tree, he runs into the kitchen and picks you up, and spins you around and kisses you.

"I got THE best tree, I got THE best girl, and we are going to have THE best Christmas." he gushes.

You have him taste the food you've been preparing, after he gives his approval, he goes back to get the lights up on the tree. You get the pie in the oven and watch from the kitchen as he bounces around the tree, stringing the lights and singing along. He catches you watching him and starts to tell you about how much he missed Christmas the most when he was in prison. You walk over to him and slide your arms around him, planting a kiss on him.

"You'll never have a Christmas like that again, you know."

He gazes at you and smiles, "I know."

You start picking out some ornaments to hang from the box of them you've collected over the years. You hear him walk away. You turn and see him grabbing something from his jacket on the coatrack by the door. You direct your attention back to the box, when Sam appears next to you, crouched down.

"I got us a little something today."

You look over and he's holding a single small ornament. It is silver and round, and in a cute cursive font it reads: 'Our First Christmas' with both your names underneath.

Your eyes light up and you meet Sam's. Before you can say anything, he takes your breath away, "I love you." he confesses.

"Oh, babe. I'm so in love with you."

You embrace into a kiss, then you both stand and place your first ornament on your first tree together.

The next night, the gang arrives for the holidays. Elena and Cassie are smitten with the decor and the skillfully wrapped gifts (all you, of course.) Sully and Nate are impressed with the selection of food (and booze… and cigars.) Nathan and his family are setup in the guest room and Sully has gleeful commandeered the couch. You catch Sam getting a little emotional, seeing a house full of his loved ones all gathered for his favourite holiday. You quietly slide up next to him and fold your arms around him. He puts an arm around you too, and wipes his face to hide all evidence of emotion.

"I never thought… I'd have something like this. I have this because I have you." he says, softly.

You kiss him gently and lay your head on his shoulder. He inhales deeply and calls everyone into the living room to open presents. "JUST ONE tonight!" Well, one in addition to a copy of Sam's finally published book.

Everyone gathers by the tree. Cassie, the first and most enthusiastic to dig under the tree looking for what she was dying to open. Cassie was all too willing to pick out what Elena and Nate would open as well. You picked out one for Sully, and Sam's of course. Sam picks one for you. You watch with joy as Cassie tears into hers, Nate and Elena cuddle up together, opening theirs together at the same time. You observe Sully's deep chuckle of joy, after he sees what he got. Sam sits next to you and opens his, another pirate book from his brother. You didn't realize you were still holding yours until you were suddenly aware the whole room was watching you.

"Oh, sorry!" you laugh and start opening the tiny little gift.

You take the wrapping paper off and see a small white box. You lift the lid and inside is a smaller black felt box. You heart freezes as you pull out the small black box and Sam gets down on his knee in front of you. You see Elena sit up and cover her mouth while Sully and Nate just grin like idiots at you and little Cassie is bouncing up and down hugging her gift close to her chest.

Your hands start to shake and you focus your eyes on Sam. He helps you open the box and inside is the perfect ring[:] White gold band with your birthstone in the center and two smaller cut diamonds on the side. You're afraid to speak, only because you know you're on the verge of crying. You feel like your entire life has lead up to this moment and there is literally nothing that could happen right now that could make you happier.

Sam takes your hands and finally speaks, "I love you so much, will you mar-"

"Yes!" you blurt out.

Everyone else erupts into cheers while you and Sam kiss. When you pull away, Sam is quick to take the ring out of the box and slide it onto your finger. A perfect fit. Sully comes over and hands Sam a cigar, while Cassie and Elena hug you at the same time. Nate comes over and hugs his brother and then you. After all the hugs, you break out a bottle of champagne (and a bottle of sparkling apple juice for Cassie) and you all toast to the holidays, the future, and family.

After Cassie had been tucked into bed with visions of sugarplums, the rest of you gather again to celebrate your engagement. Elena takes you aside and asks if you liked the ring, she helped Sam shop for it. You confirm that they picked the ring quite well and thanked her for her help.

"I've only seen Sam light up like that one other time and it was over a treasure. I think he's found a treasure of sorts, in you. He seems really happy and you've been a really positive thing in his life."

You try not to get overcome with emotion as Elena hugs you and says, "Welcome to the family."

Sully eventually passes out on the couch, snoring and all. Elena and Nate retire to bed, leaving you and Sam to turn in for the night as well. You pull him close to you and nuzzle your face into his shoulders. He holds your hand and kisses your finger, heavy with a new ring.

"I'm so glad you said yes." he whispers.

"Was there any doubt?" you ask.

"Of course there was. You deserve everything. I was afraid you might realize you deserve more than an ex con with a treasure hunting obsession."

"Sam… I knew who you were before we got together. Your past has never been an issue for me, you know that. As far as what I deserve? I believe I deserve love, loyalty, laughter, and a good life. Do you think you can give me that?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I do."

"Then I think I got exactly what I deserve when I got you."

He kisses your hand and you hold him tighter. "Goodnight, Sam… and Merry Christmas."

You're still awake when Sam drifts off to sleep. You sigh deeply and start thinking about your lucky life. This is your first Christmas together, and looking down at the beautiful ring on your finger, you take comfort in knowing, it won't be your last.


End file.
